I Can't Forget You
by firewindgurl
Summary: “You still haven’t gotten over him yet, have you Hinata?” asked Neji. Hinata shook her head as she just stared blankly in front of her cousin. No, the memory of Sasuke would never leave her mind.
1. reunion

Fanfic: Naruto

Title: I Can't Forget You

Genre: Romance-Drama

Story: "You still haven't gotten over him yet, have you Hinata?" asked Neiji. Hinata shook her head as she just stared blankly in front of her cousin. No, the memory of Sasuke would never leave her mind.

Author's Note: Hello readers! This is my next Sasuhina story and I hope that you enjoy! I just felt like posting this up and hope that everyone likes it! Thank you!

Chapter 1:

Hinata walked around the Konoha village, buying the food she needed on her grocery list. She was twenty right now and was a well-known medicinal woman in the village. Her short hair had grown longer and it reached down to her shoulder blades. But right now it was in a bun and she walked down the market to buy food for dinner. She wore a plain white cotton shirt with black capris and sandals. She had one long bang that she left out hanging down and also short bangs on her forehead.

She was known as "Pure Beauty" to the people. She had kindness that matched no other and her gentle smile warmed even people who didn't even know her. It wasn't because of her looks but because of Hinata's personality that the people came to love her so much.

Hinata went to the stands and bought vegetables, meat, and for herself, a bouquet of yellow roses. She carried them all back home, denying any help, knowing that it would be a bother to others.

She smiled at Kiba when he tried to help her," Don't trouble yourself, Kiba."

"C'mon, Hinata, you know that it's heavy," said Kiba. The twenty year old gave a frustrated sigh. Even though he adored Hinata, she was just too kind that he wished he could just knock her on the head and carry those grocery bags for her instead.

Hinata smiled again," Please, I'll be fine. I don't have very far to go anyway. It's just around this road."

"You sure?" asked Kiba, he thought it was farther.

Hinata nodded," I'm sure." She than waved good-bye to him as she turned around and continued walking again.

Kiba just shrugged and sighed," She is just too nice."

But everyone knew that this "Pure Beauty" had faced a sad but cruel fate three years ago.

She had lost the one she loved most. They never wanted to see that side of Hinata again. For two months, she had no contact with anyone. She stayed in her Hyuuga household, but no contact with her family. They had never expected that "he" would have done that to her. That "he" would have left her to go to the dark side with Orochimaru.

But after two months, Hinata had suddenly started to come out again. She was back to her calm and collected self. It was hard to believe but she was able to smile before the incident. The smile in which she could warm anyone's heart.

Hinata hummed herself a tune as she turned round the corner. She was just thinking of that tune, it was a song that Neiji had just taught her and it was a song about life and how short it was. She couldn't sing very well, but she loved how the words reflected her own life.

After turning the corner of the road the hyuuga mansion would take her twenty minutes to get there. Of course it was around the corner Hinata had told Kiba, but the distance was still quite a walk. But she didn't mind.

_"Do you think that revenge is the answer, Hinata? The answer to all of my problems if I decide to really hunt down my brother." _

Hinata remembered those words clearly in her mind and her humming stopped. For some weird reason, she had a feeling that she was being followed. Now she had to be extra careful. She made sure that she was ready to use Byakugan. She continued to walk, but more cautious of the area around her.

_"Come with me, Hinata. Together we can live our lives free and away from everyone. I can finally have the revenge that I have so desired for." _

Hinata remembered again what he had said to her. She was confused. She thought she had decided to move on with her life and yet she was remembering the chilling moments before he finally did it.

_"I'm sorry, but you know that I can't. I will never place revenge on anyone and you know that. I'm sorry, but I will not go with you." _

Suddenly the presence was now more stronger than ever and before she had realized the speed at which her opponent was coming at her, she was already pinned to the dirt road and a hand was around her neck tightly. She winced at the tightness of the arm around her neck and she was fighting for air. She closed her eyes.

"Long time, Hinata."

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she met a pair of blood red ones.

Sasuke.

Author's notes: Well, I got this idea, just from realizing that happy endings don't just start out with a happy beginning. I wanted to convey a message that sometimes it is hard to get over a person who you cared so much, to finally forget that person, and than meet that person again. I guess what I am trying to say is that this deals with realizing that no matter how much you try to forget the person who leaves your life, you just can't help but remember them. No matter what happens, you'll never ever be able to change your feelins. So that is what this story is gonna try to be. Confusing, I know. But PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. hostage

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I am so happy. I haven't written for such a long time that I haven't felt the pleasure of just receiving reviews. It's a great feeling and I just want to thank all of the readers that have reviewed any of my stories. Your gratitude will always be remembered. now, on with the story!

Chapter 2:

**Tears. I decided to shed tears in hopes that I would forget him and relieve the pain. But why is that I have not been able to forget him? **

The pressure of Sasuke's hands was beginning to ruin her eyesight and just before she felt that she would lose her breath, his arm released.

His eyes were cold, emotionless. Full of nothing. And yet, something had ignited in Hinata. It was weird but she had felt something tug at her heart and it was the same feeling of love that she has always felt for him when he did not go to Orochimaru.

She turned to the side and started to cough. Her groceries and flowers were on the floor, scattered around. It was funny that no one had seen them. It was of course, a closed off terrain where hardly anyone walked in which they would only visit the Hyuuga mansion.

"You're pathetic," said Sasuke, his voice cold and heartless. He stared at Hinata. He could've killed her than and now, but no. She was needed in order that he would be able to succeed. "I thought that after these three years you would be able to be strong enough to at least acknowledge my presence."

Those cold words hit her like a dagger piercing through her heart. Hinata stopped coughing and she silently got up, staggering up a bit. She had been surprised by his words, but than she knew that he wasn't that man that she had fallen in love with. No. Now, here was a man that was a killer. After he left, Itachi was finally killed. Yep, it was true. Everyone was surprised that Sasuke did that. Everyone thought that he had changed once he and Hinata were together. They were so happy. But why was it that now…he decided to come back?

"What are you doing here?" asked Hinata. She looked at Sasuke with solemn eyes, not looking away. She wasn't that shy girl around him anymore. He was a stranger to her now. She remembered Sasuke's old self. Not this one.

Sasuke grinned," I'm back. Aren't you happy?"

Hinata could feel her hand turn into a fist. Why did he come back? "Go away." She didn't like it. These feelings, this man, herself. She didn't want to go back to those two months, alone and confused. Sasuke was back physically, but mentally this was the mind of a killer. She knew that. She heard of his many killings over the past three years but tried her best to ignore it.

As Hinata watched Sasuke stare at her, her motive was to stare straight back at him, but instead, she could feel the tears go down her face. She couldn't help it. So what if she was a helpless person when it came to love. She couldn't help but shed these tears.

Suddenly he started to walk up to her and Hinata backed a step every time he got near. She didn't want to be near him. Never. No matter how much she wanted to, she knew that things had changed. Their lives were heading off towards different directions.

Immediately, Hinata used her Byakugan and started attacking once he was three feet away from her. He dodged them so easily but she saw perfectly his chakura within Sasuke. She was ready to strike at his elbow, where she would be able to break a chakura point. Suddenly as she aimed her hand to his elbow, he caught it instantly.

"I don' think you want to do that," said Sasuke, his sharingan eyes suddenly revealed," I can copy your attack." He held onto her small hands compared to his and he held it tight. It had been so long that they had been so near. He immediately twisted her arm a bit and pulled her in close to him so that his arms were around her.

Hinata struggled under him," Let go of me!" She wanted to kick him but he had suddenly lifted her up and she was trapped. Apparently, he had gotten tall and considering her light body, was an easy lift.

She felt him breathing in her scent and she blushed. _What are you doing? _Hinata thought, full of confusion and anger. Than she felt him kiss the side of her neck and she blushed even more.

"Please stop," said Hinata, blushing still, as she went still. She was placed on the ground again and now his head rested on her shoulder, leaning on her. She tilted her head a little the other way. It was evening now and it was already getting dark. She knew that her family would worry. Especially Neji.

"You smell the same," said Sasuke in a low voice. He closed his eyes and was tempted to stay like that near Hinata. Of course he wasn't softening up or anything. Hinata had certainly gotten more lovely, but her scent was so desiring that he had to smell her. She smelled just like three years ago.

Hinata tried her best to get away from him, but he held her so tight in his arms that she felt like she would choke.

"I'm taking you with me," said Sasuke. "I need your help." He suddenly released her. His enjoyment gone and now he was back to being cold with her. He grabbed her elbow tightly and Hinata winced in pain.

"I'm going no where," said Hinata, pushing her elbow away from him, but he was too strong," I will never go with you. Never." She glared at him to make her point clear but he just smiled as if her words meant nothing to him. She tried punching him with her other arm but his head tilted to a side and she missed. She tried to kick him but he let her go and tripped her on the leg. Hinata fell on the dirt road coughing out dust. She got up slowly and tried to use her Byakugan but he suddenly grabbed her arm again and twisted it around.

"Aaa," said Hinata, feeling the harsh pain. She felt like crying as she had the feeling that her arm was going to break. This pain was unbearable.

"If you do that again I will make sure that this arm gets broken," said Sasuke. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Break it than," said Hinata, sweat appearing on her forehead," I don't care as long if you leave me alone."

"But what about you work? You are Konoha's top medicinal alongside Tsunade," said Sasuke in his emotionless tone. "You will never work as a medicine nin ever."

That was true. With her arms broken she wouldn't be able to help injured ninjas and Konoha really depended on her. Was it worth it?

No. Konoha needed her and she knew that if her arm was broken, she would be letting many people down.

Sasuke saw the agitation on her face and he looked at her emotionless as he let her go.

_There's no point in running away, _thought Hinata, looking at him as she backed away a little bit. _He'll chase me down. _Hinata glared at him and spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"So you have decided to listen to me."

Hinata snorted and looked away," If it's the only way that you will leave me alone, I will do what you say. But! I will not kill anyone." It was definitely dark and from afar she could see the hyuuga mansion's lamp lit outside. She wanted to so much call out to Neji, but she knew that Sasuke would kill him or anyone that dared disturb.

"Don't worry, there won't be any killing, Hinata," said Sasuke, touching her chin and lifting it up to his face. _You are all that I need to achieve my goal. _He stared straight at her white pearly eyes. They looked so innocent and pure. He wanted to taint those heavenly features. That was the person he had become. A person who wanted to taint good into evil and hate.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hinata softly with confusion. She had forgotten how handsome he had become and she blushed staring at his perfect features. "Stop looking at me like that." The way he looked at her was as if he was starving and she was his prey. It was scary and it frightened her. She tried looking away but he was holding onto her face and so she instead closed her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes drooped slowly as she closed her eyes. They were so wonderful to look at and imagine tainting it. Yep, he was and bad guy and she was the hero in all of this. She had grown into a person who saved lives and he was the one who took lives. How ironic their situations played in what destiny brought into their lives.

"I'm dying and I need you to heal me," said Sasuke as calm as possible.

Hinata suddenly opened her eyes as shock filled her. "What?"

"You're coming with me," said Sasuke, and before Hinata could object he knocked her unconscious and sped off into the dark night.

Author's Notes: Hello, readers! I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	3. past tears return

Author's Notes: Hey readers! i'm so glad that i got to update this story. i am so sorry for the late update, but i finally got it done. i hope you guys enjoyed it. right now, i'm trying to work really hard and get my act together and start to update at least one chapter a month or so. thanks for the patience!

Chapter 3:

**I saw him again. After these long years, I saw _him_. The person I once loved. **

It had been three days already and Hinata had decided to stay in the room Sasuke had put her in. They were far from the Konoha village and she had an idea they were in a small village. Somewhere he could hide.

She was crouched by a corner with a blanket around her. Her eyes were cast down looking at the wood floor that was shiny clean.

_He's dying, _thought Hinata, her eyes showing no emotions, _What should I do? _All of her life, she has saved Konoha ninjas from being injured during missions. But should she save an elite top class wanted criminal? The one she loved from when she was so young?

_I can't face him, _thought Hinata, her knees bent within the blanket. She was unsure of what to do and had no idea. If she saved his life, which she had no idea how, she would be letting more people die.

Her hair was down and not in a bun anymore. Her long ebony hair flowed down to her lower back. Sasuke had not come to see her and she didn't know what to say to him when he did. Hinata slowly got up and looked at herself in a mirror in her room.

She was still dressed in her earlier clothes, but had showered and washed them inside the room. She wouldn't dare set a foot out if she were to see Sasuke. She was nervous and afraid to see that face again.

_I have to find him, _thought Hinata, as she started to tie her hair in a bun and so only her bangs on her forehead were visible in the front, while the rest was in a bun. She walked out of the room, her hands shaking a bit.

She walked down the stairs of the apartment which she had decided the building she was on was, since there were many rooms besides her own. But than she saw his figure walking up the stairs. He wore the black cloak and his face was now staring at her. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Um…I…need to speak to you," said Hinata nervously. She than turned around quickly and started walking back up as fast as possible.

"Wait," said Sasuke. He had followed her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

"Yes?" asked Hinata nervously, her voice almost cracking. Her composure now gone and she was completely weak in front of him. But his face was serious as he stared straight at her.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten for three days," said Sasuke. He than lifted a white bag in his hand," Come. You need to eat."

"Huh? Wait," said Hinata, being dragged by Sasuke as they entered another room. Sasuke closed it shut and locked it, still holding onto Hinata's hand. "Please, I'm fine."

To tell the truth, she hadn't been feeling hungry ever since she found out about Sasuke's condition and secretly she feared his life so bad like it was her own.

"No, I won't let you starve," said Sasuke coldly and he than dragged her as Hinata was led to a small table. There were already two bowls and chopsticks on the table. "If you leave without eating, I will snap your neck."

Hinata frowned. When did he start to boss her around? She had her own mind and when she didn't to eat, she didn't want to. Hinata crossed her arm as Sasuke started to take out the food.

"I'm not sure whether this is a good idea," said Hinata as seriously as possible. "Sasuke, you need to go to a hospital to treat your…problem. I'm sorry, but I might not be able to do it all by myself." She stared at his face who did not meet her own and she was more furious.

"You should never starve yourself," said Sasuke, opening the containers of food still hot. "It's not good for your stomach." His voice, still cold and calm.

Hinata couldn't take it. Tears were now clear in her eyes as she looked down at her hands. "Look! I can't do this! I don't know anything about your condition-"

"I told you, I'm dying," said Sasuke plainly, now eating the food. But his face still not meeting hers.

"But why!" exclaimed Hinata, staring at his face as he ate. " What happened between us was long ago! Why do you make things so hard for me? You left me to become a killer, now you are back so that I can help you kill again? Can't you see how much you have hurt me already?" Hinata than tried to wipe her tears as she looked away," I can't help but shed these tears for the man I love, but I will not help a killer regain his strength to kill again." She than became silent as she wiped her tears.

His silent response only made it clear that he didn't care and so Hinata go up on her feet and started to walk away. Even though she had become weak by the three days, she still didn't want to eat. She was walking away from the man she loved so much, and letting him die. Her heart was now feeling even worse than before and she could feel those two months of heartache come back to her. Maybe this time, she won't be able to move on now. Sasuke would _die_ because of _her_.

Hinata slowly reached for the door, her strength leaving her little by little. But Hinata tried her best to act strong in front of the silent Sasuke. Her back was to him now as she opened the door and Hinata didn't notice as Sasuke made his way toward her.

Suddenly her knees gave way. Hinata fell to the ground on her knees, but she still would go on. Tears touched the wooden floor as she tried her best to get up again. She felt so weak but she didn't want to heal herself. _Sasuke would die because of me. _Hinata thought over to herself as she tried to get away from this room. How could she move on now?

Suddenly the footsteps stopped right next to her. Hinata ignored it and got up slowly.

"Leave…me…alone," said Hinata softly as she didn't face the person in back of her. Tears flowed down from her cheeks. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder to stop her, but Hinata ignored it. _No…_

"I won't let you go," said the voice coldly. Hinata shuddered as she felt her spine get cold.

"No, I…will…find a way….to be….," Hinata touched the doorknob and turned it," free." As soon as the door opened, she was whisked back and pulled easily into the embrace of Sasuke Uchiha. Her face wasn't shocked but she just cried as he held her tight.

Sasuke's face expressionless as he held Hinata and could hear her sobs and feel the wetness of her tears.

"I…don't know…what to do," sobbed Hinata, her arms not hugging him as he held her but her arms stayed by her side. She than moved her arms and to his chest, pushing him away from her with all of her strength. "Let me go!" She cried, but he didn't say a word or move. She pushed him again but still no work.

"I don't want to see you anymore!" shouted Hinata, while crying," I…hate you! I've never hated anyone but _you_!" She than started to hit him on his shoulder with both of her hands. "You only caused me pain and to others too! You've hurt your friends _so much_! We never gave up hope! _I _never gave up hope! But in return, you stabbed us and we are just trying to live our lives happily now! We're trying to be _happy_." Hinata started to hit his shoulder harder and harder crying. "_So_ _let me go_!"

"No."

Hinata got even more angrier, but was too weak to hit him now. "Why? I'm begging you, let me go. Get me out of your thoughts, your memory, your heart. You must have done that by now, so let me go. I don't want to see you ever again."

Sasuke than let go of her and by Hinata's sudden surprise, he held her face so hard with his fingers and brought it close to his face. His eyes now dark and cold and sharingan style.

"I need you."

Hinata stared back at him, with tear stained cheeks and eyes. They were useless words with no meaning and she wasn't going to be a fool and take him in her again. What was the point? He had made her this way. She didn't want to face this kind of pain again from him.

Even though she stared back at his red eyes, her heart was still beating so fast. Could she stop this? No. Did she want this? No. _Don't be scared, _thought Hinata, determinedly as she stared back at him with an uncaring, defiant look.

Sasuke said it again in that cold and emotionless voice," I need you, Hinata."

He than let go of her face and walked out of the room. But as he opened it, his hand held onto the doorway. "I won't pester you anymore. I can find someone else. Leave if you want to."

His back faced Hinata as she suddenly leaned on the wall to support herself as she breathed deeply and out again. Her body weak.

The door than slammed shut.

Hinata slid to the floor and let out all of her tears as she heard footsteps walk away. _I did my best to hold it in, but now I need to let it all out! _Thought Hinata painfully as she cried much harder now. She than slid herself to the table and took the chopsticks and began to eat hungrily. She would get her energy tonight and leave as soon as possible. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ate more. She had gone against Sasuke face to face and now he was out of the room. She could be weak now.

Hinata had learned to hide her pain so easily that it came so natural to her. When she was young…

_"Hinata! Have some backbone! Defend yourself!" exclaimed Hiashi as he watched his daughter go against Neji. _

_"Hai!" exclaimed Hinata, the twelve year old girl running as fast at her older cousin. "Haa!" _

_Neji easily dodged her attacks and he made a quick grab for her arm and pulled it back so that Hinata winced. _

_"You need to watch your back!" said Neji," You can't just keep fighting but never keep up your defense! You must be aware of your surrounding!" _

_Hinata nodded and than Neji let go and tried to attack her again. Hinata dodged it and some more, focusing hard. _

_--_

_"Much better, Hinata!" exclaimed Neji in his rough tone, as the two cousins rested at the Hyuuga dojo, drinking tea. _

_"Arigato," said Hinata and she smiled. She could feel bruises all over herself while as she glanced at Neji only suffered some minor bruises. _

_She remembered her father sneering again and walking away. _

Hinata put the chopsticks down. Wiping her eyes. So much she thought she had gotten over with, and now here she was facing all of her troubles again. _I don't know…if I can make it on my own again, _thought Hinata, _by myself. _She had watched her sister's wedding, Neji-niichan's, and most of her friends. But was it because of her absence of a wedding that brought her down? Yes, was what many thought and they looked down on her again, but that wasn't it.

_I thought I could be on my own, _thought Hinata, more tears running, _but I can't do it by myself. _She had gotten into medical ninja classes and worked hard doing things by herself and she had been able to be as good as Neji. Her father's countless ridicule had made her work so hard to keep things intact. She was able to be independent, but at what cost?

Loneliness.

_"Those bastards don't know anything!" snapped Sasuke one day as they hanged out by a tree. _

_"They're my family!" exclaimed Hinata horridly," How could you say that? They are only looking out for me." _

_"Tch!" exclaimed the fifteen year old boy," You have to learn how to defend yourself, Hinata. In the future, you will only have yourself so you have to be strong." _

_Hinata frowned," But, don't you want people to be there for you?" Kiba, Shino and herself promised to look out for each other. She hugged her knees as she sat on the grass next to him and smiled._

_It was an awkward silence. _

_Hinata stopped smiling and than turned curiously to her right to look at Sasuke. He was looking down at his hands as he sat next to her and Hinata tilted her head confusingly. "Sasuke?"_

_"You are the only one that I need," said Sasuke, his eyes cast down. _

_Hinata blushed DEEPLY and looked away. "H-Hai." _

TAP!

Hinata's eyes widened as she dropped her chopsticks. But somehow, that time.

_In my heart, I needed him also, _thought Hinata, her heart racing. She than wiped her eyes slowly and shook her head. That was the past.

_I have to go back, _thought Hinata getting up and walking toward the door. _I can't give up. I can't let my friends and family down. They believe in me. _Hinata opened the door and walked out of the apartment room.

Author's Notes: Hey, you guys! well, stay tuned for the next chappie! it might be a while or not but please review! YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! lol.


	4. the life of an avenger

Author's Notes: (drum rolls) OMG. IT'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Lol. Hey, I'm back to working on this story. Been a long time, ne? I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait. And I want to especially thank you guys for waiting patiently. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews have been so touching, amazing, understanding, and wonderful. haha, regardless if there any flames or not. Haha. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I didn't mean it, it's just a HUGE writer's block. But thank u for waiting again. Please REVIEW AND READ and ENJOY especially.

Chapter 4:

**To avenge is to seek salvation. **

With three days after her absence, Sasuke sat in his apartment, pratically, coughing out blood for the last half hour. For some reason, his body had started to cough out immense blood. Sasuke was over the floor, too caught up in the moment to rush to the bathroom.

Suddenly, it stopped, as Sasuke quickly placed a hand to his mouth and fell to the floor, eyes closed.

_If I don't get some damn help, there's no telling what could happen, _thought Sasuke, angrily in his mind as his body rested. Hinata would probably be in Konoha right now, or just barely getting there. Though in her state, who knew how long it would take?

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, the light of a window hitting the ground and his face. It was so bright and warm that he wished he hadn't fallen over an area.

_This feeling reminds me of Konoha, _thought Sasuke weakly. His breathing was soft and slow, like the pace of his heart. He was dying…

"I must get help," said Sasuke, to himself. He didn't know why he had to say it out loud. Maybe it was so that he didn't have to make it feel as if he really was alone. Three years ago, he had made a promise to himself to slay his older brother and obtain the power to do so. He achieved that goal though through Orochimaru, who had taught him the essence of hate and how to harness that power.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk inside at how the old snake man had finally been defeated by the dobe. His so called friend from long ago.

_Naruto…_thought Sasuke, his eyes tired as he slowly closed and opened them. That dobe had been once heck of an annoying guy: Always shouting out things about greatness, friends, and other stupid things. Sasuke knew that they were rivals until the end. He couldn't stand it to watch Naruto gleam with passion as Orochimaru was finished off: The shock in Sasuke's expression as he watched his 'teacher' die before his very hands.

Where was that power of hate?

As Sasuke watched Naruto stand by the dead body, he couldn't help but wonder if hate was really the power needed. Of course, Sasuke had slain his brother earlier and had avenged his family, but why was it that, Naruto- who could never truly used hate to the extent- defeated one of the three legendary sannins.

It was preposterous. It would defy everything that Sasuke had believed in.

_"Hate is power," said Orochimaru, as he stared at his student, Sasuke. They were in his secret hiding place, and it was dark with candles to give a glowed presence. His voice, raspy and wicked. His long black hair covered most of his face, only revealing one of his snake-like eyes. "Use that and you will become greater than your brother. When I was in Akatsuki, I had never seen a person with so much hate in his eyes."_

_Sasuke nodded," Yes." He than disappeared to train again and work hard to defeat that brother of his. _

"Damn you," said Sasuke, imagining the face of Naruto smiling along with everyone else in Konoha. "Why is it that…you can smile…."

He remembered the extremely painful expression on Naruto's face when Sasuke would not come back with him to Konoha after Orochimaru was defeated. It had been an experience for Sasuke as well.

_"Sasuke! You idiot! Everyone's waiting for you!" shouted Naruto exasperatedly. He stood across from the Uchiha, but they stood some yards away from each other. Orchimaru's body had slowly disintegrated, due to the too many uses of human bodies he inhabited. It was now carried by the wind, as if whisked away from the face of the world. _

_Sasuke had his arms crossed and he wore a black coat. His eyes were blazing red in sharingan. _

_Naruto stopped. It had been a long time since he had seen Sasuke over the years. He remembered the pain he had caused to his friends…._

_Especially Hinata. _

_Naruto clenched his fists. He didn't want anyone to put Hinata through that again. She was his friend. Someone who had always believed in him when no one else did. Just watching her pained expression for the two months was excruciating enough. _

_"You bastard…" said Naruto, huffing and puffing. Apparently, his fight with Orochimaru had not been an easy one. He had several cuts and bruises on himself. "How could you leave…" _

_"Tch!" remarked Sasuke, looking at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "Staying in Konoha was like suffocating." _

_"Why you-!" shouted Naruto, his shoulders tense and his hands ready to punch the Uchiha to get some sense into him. "How can you say that! Konoha is your home! Where you belong-"_

_"It is not my home!" interrupted Sasuke angrily, his eyes now blazing. 'Never say that. Never!' thought Sasuke, gritting his teeth as his anger began to rise. "What kind of home was I to go to! My clansmen are DEAD! I had to avenge their lives! I HAVE NO HOME!" _

_How could this dobe possibly understand the torment that he went through each day in Konoha? Watching as Naruto laughed with Sakura. The way the other ninjas smiled happily and had families to go to. The way Naruto, even though had nothing, had people like Iruka to understand him. _

_Sasuke had no one who would understand his hate and anger. Not even his sensei Kakashi. They would never understand what it felt like to see their parents die by the hands of a close sibling who they admired. NEVER! _

_Sasuke immediately charged at Naruto with the full power of chidori, anger blazed as his eyes grew intense. 'Never.'_

_Naruto blocked it as he quickly summoned a clone to do the Odama Rasengan to deflect the attack. Sasuke was quickly blown away to a tree, amazed at the power and how he could be hurt so badly. He coughed out some blood as he stared at Naruto's eyes, his clone had suddenly puffed away. The tree had collapsed and now he was pinned on the tree which was on the floor and Naruto was to of him, his knees bent over Sasuke. _

_"You are so lucky," said Naruto, hissing at his teeth as he stared straight back at Sasuke, Sweat on his face, Naruto was perspiring. "That your chidori was able to deflect the Odama Rasengan, so partially you felt the power. If not, you would have been dead by now." _

_Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at Naruto. 'How did he get so strong?' Sasuke thought. His insides hurting burning within. _

_"You truly have changed, Sasuke," said Naruto, his voice cold but hard. He let go of Sasuke and Sasuke slid to the floor. He than got up as he still stared down at Sasuke. "I won't kill you."_

_Sasuke looked up, coughing up some more blood. "And why is that?" he smirked at Naruto, his voice groggy. . _

_"Because you are still my friend even through all of this," said Naruto, looking coldly back at him._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_"There are things that may change a person,' said Naruto sternly," into completely something else. But what ever the case, memories preserved that was shared will never be forgotten. Konoha still remembers the old you, Sasuke. We cannot forget. Nor can we forget the pain you gave us when you left." Naruto's fist tightened as he closed his eyes tightly. Sasuke just stared at him, watching or maybe waiting for his friend to cry like he usually did. _

_Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and punched him two times one on each cheek. _

_"This is for the pain you caused Hinata, you bastard! You don't deserve her after what you did," shouted Naruto, tears in his eyes as he yelled at his old friend. He than got up, stared at Sasuke bloodied face. _

_Sasuke looked back up. Naurto sneered at his friend before speeding off. _

_But Sasuke heard the words clearly, the whisper that Naruto made. Maybe he did it on purpose, because Sasuke was always good at hearing. _

_And those words stung him. Those very words that he hated to hear. _

_"Maybe you aren't worth to be saved at all." _

As Sasuke lied on the floor, he couldn't help the ache in his heart for some reason. Though he had placed hate inside of himself, words like those were the very ones he hated. Because those were the very things he was seeking as an avenger.

To be saved.

_To avenge, _thought Sasuke, _is to seek salvation. _He wanted to free the pain inside of him and the nightmares of his brother reenacting the betrayal that night of the Uchiha Clan. He trained everyday for the day he would fight with Itachi.

So why is it that Naruto, of all people, the one who never gave up, was giving up that day after they fought?

_Maybe that is what Hinata decided, _thought Sasuke, imagining the pained expression on Hinata's face as she poured out her feelings to him.

_"I don't want to see you anymore!" shouted Hinata, while crying," I…hate you! I've never hated anyone but you!" She than started to hit him on his shoulder with both of her hands. "You only caused me pain and to others too! You've hurt your friends so much! We never gave up hope! I never gave up hope! But in return, you stabbed us and we are just trying to live our lives happily now! We're trying to be happy." Hinata started to hit his shoulder harder and harder crying. "So let me go!"_

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. _She caused me the most pain. _

He hadn't expected to fall in love with Hinata. She was by all the least he was interested in when he was twelve. She was shy and he hated people who couldn't stand up for themselves. She was timid and afraid of the world around her.

She was the person he didn't want to be. That was why he never was interested in her.

However, he saw things in her that he never thought he would see. She was gentle, kind, patient, and quiet. He couldn't help but be drawn to her.

But now, things were different. _They _were different. Now, she had abandoned him as well. He wasn't worth it to be saved.

Sasuke winced as the pain inside of him hurt.

_I might still have a chance. Maybe if I get someone else. _

Sasuke still needed to live. It was his only way of surviving. Dying was not going to save him rather, he would be even more alone than ever. Life was something he had left to cherish. Everything else had disappeared: His old friends, Hinata, and the people that revered him.

He had to live.

Sasuke was scared of dying. The way of a ninja is to acknowledge that you could die in any battle under any circumstances.

Sasuke had once believed this. _Maybe Orochimaru felt the same way…_ Sasuke felt disgusted just thinking about Orochimaru. Though he was his teacher when he left, he still despised the fool for his wicked ways and just looking at how he took over another person's body.

However, a ninja always died for a cause.

But now, he had no one to die for. Sasuke's cause was completed. He had defeated his brother, damn Orochimaru was dead, and now, Sasuke was strong.

No one needed him.

However, he needed one person. The person who he had come to love over the years and miss also. The person he left behind in Konoha to fulfill his ambition.

The person he _abandoned_.

_Hinata, _thought Sasuke, finally falling asleep to rest. His chest was hurting so much now and it was hard for him to breathe. He didn't blame her for leaving. He caused her pain enough already. He had tried his best to forget her, but when those white eyes always stared at him with serenity he was touched.

_I thought no one would ever look at me that way again, _thought Sasuke. He had always expected the people of Konoha to look down at him after leaving, but when he looked at Hinata's eyes. Her eyes held pain, but had no coldness in them. They were still warm when she looked at him. It was something he needed.

He was human, Sasuke had realized that day after Naruto spoke those words to him.

_I thought I could be on my own, _thought Sasuke, tiredly, his eyes now closed, _but I can't do it by myself. _

_I need you. _

Author's Notes: Hello readers! Thank you for reading and I hoped that you guys enjoyed it. It probably was boring huh? I think it was. But I wanted to write this story from Sasuke's pov because even though Hinata is suffering, I wanted the readers to see how much Sasuke was going through as well. Haha. Please REVEW (pleads). I don't know how good this chapter was, and harsh criticism is allowed. I really want to noe, regardless if you liked it or not. But I hope you guys can understand the reason why there wasn't much action between Hinata/Sasuke in this chapter. Please stay tuned!


End file.
